teletoonfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Blaise le Blasé
Blaise le blasé est une série télévisée d'animation franco-canadienne en 26 épisodes de 22 minutes, créée par Benoît Godbout et Malorie Nault-Cousineau, et diffusée au Québec sur Télétoon et en France sur FRANCE 2 et Canal+ Family. Synopsis La série met en vedette Blaise Leblanc, un adolescent de 16 ans sarcastique et brillant. Par contre son attitude un peu trop désinvolte laisse croire à ceux qui l'entourent (profs, famille) qu'il est totalement blasé, ce qui lui vaut le surnom fatidique de « Blaise le blasé ». Ses meilleurs amis sont Fabienne, une fille un peu colérique qui est fanatique des films gores et Gaétan-Gilbert, un garçon étrange qui est obsédé par la charcuterie et la famille qu'il fondera un jour. Blaise est également entouré de Benji, son ami d'enfance sportif et relax ainsi que de Pénélope, la petite amie de Benji, une boule d'énergie naïve et verbomotrice. Blaise est depuis toujours amoureux de la mystérieuse et ténébreuse Anette, la meilleure amie de Fabienne. Cette comédie irrévérencieuse et provocante, qui nous entraîne dans le tourbillon de la vie d'un adolescent perspicace et allumé. Fin mélange d’ironie et d’humour parfois acide, Blaise le blasé nous montre le monde à travers la loupe de l’adolescence. Surconsommation, célébrité ou exclusion sociale : voilà quelques uns des thèmes que Blaise tentera d’approfondir... avec toute la lucidité et le sarcasme qu’on lui connaît ! Voix Québeçoises Direction des voix : Sébastien Reding * Guillaume Champoux : Blaise Leblanc * Karine Vanasse : Fabienne Lajoie * Emmanuel Bilodeau : Gaétan-Gilbert Pyrowski * Sophie Cadieux : Pénélope Francœur * Frédéric Pierre : « Benji » Jean-François * Camille Cyr-Desmarais : Annette Frette-Seck * Catherine Trudeau : Josée Jolicœur * Joëlle Morin : Tamara Vadeboncœur * Nathalie Hamel-Roy : Carol Schwartz * Jacques L'Heureux : Paul Leblanc * Johanne Léveillé : Madame Butterfly / Mme. Pyrowski / Boon-Mee Leblanc * Paul Sarrazin : Anémone Sanchagrin * Claude Gagnon : Yohan Chabot * Hugolin Chevrette : Manu Escobar * Marie-Chantal Perron : Fanny Coton * Sébastien Reding : Nino O'Neil * Benoît Rousseau : Balthasar Bonenfant / M. Pyrowski * Yves Corbeil : Yves Giguère (annonceur télé) * Suzanne Champagne : Tante Monique * Aurélie Morgane : Soya Plante / Petit Blaise * Joël Legendre : Rodolphe * Bianca Gervais : Zoé Ouellette * Didier Lucien : Docteur Vadeboncœur (père de Tamara) * Éveline Gélinas : Violène Voula * Guy Nadon : Inspecteur Larry Bouchard Personnages Principaux * Blaise Leblanc : Blaise est le personnage principal de cette émission. Il est le meilleur ami de Gaétan-Gilbert et de Fabienne. Il travaille à temps partiel à la Shop de Clown, la boutique des parents de « GG ». Il est célibataire, mais est amoureux secrètement d'Annette Frette-Seck. Malheureusement pour lui, chaque fois qu'ils ont une occasion de se parler, quelque chose arrive et les sépare. * Gaétan-Gilbert « GG » Pyrowski : Gaétan-Gilbert, ou simplement « GG », est le meilleur ami de Blaise et de Fabienne. C'est un adolescent du même âge que Blaise qui possède une personnalité inimitable, une voix perçante, du sens de la famille à revendre et un look semblable à celui de Blaise. Il possède une vieille voiture avec lequel il fait un accident à pratiquement toutes ses balades. * Fabienne Lajoie : Fabienne est une jeune fille délinquante. C'est la meilleure amie de Blaise et Gaétan-Gilbert. C'est une passionée de tout ce qui est gore et violent. Elle rêve de devenir réalisatrice de films d'horreur. Dans le sous-sol de sa maison elle s'amuse à tourner des films amateurs avec Blaise, « GG » et Annette. * Benjamin « Benji » Jean-François : « Benji » est un passionné de basket-ball. C'est le plus vieil ami de Blaise. Mais aujourd'hui, à part le Basket ball, ils n'ont plus grand chose en commun. Il aime prendre la vie à la légère. Légèrement narcisse, il attire toutes les filles de Saint-Judes. * Pénélope Francœur : Pénélope est la petite amie de « Benji ». C'est une jeune fille à la mode. Elle se tient toujours avec ses deux « clones » amies, Josée Jolicœur et Tamara Vadeboncœur. Cette dernière s'intéresse elle aussi secrètement à Blaise. * Annette Frette-Seck : Annette est une artiste peintre abstraite, fille d'un ambassadeur et d'une star de Bollywood sur le déclin. Elle est si inaccessible et mystérieuse qu'on se demande même si elle ressent la moindre émotion. Secondaires Les ados * Josée Jolicoeur : Membre du trio des "~coeur" avec Pénélope et Tamara, Josée est de loin la plus garce. Contrairement à Fanny, elle ne semble pas être naturellement rousse. Josée vit avec son père et a une grande sœur, Sophie, qui vit avec sa mère. Gaétan-Gilbert tomba amoureux de Sophie...pendant un bref instant. Josée est jalouse de la relation amoureuse de Pénélope et Benji et tente souvent de provoquer leur rupture. Quand Blaise sort avec Tamara, elle adopte le même comportement. * Tamara Vadeboncoeur : De loin la moins stupide et la moins garce des trois membre du trio des "~coeur" qu'elle forme avec Pénélope et Josée. Tamara est gentille et discrète. On remarque pour la première fois dans l'épisode "À un cheveux roux de l'amour" son intérêt pour Blaise; Quand Josée se demande ce que Fanny Cotton pouvait bien trouver à Blaise, on voit Tamara devenir mal à l'aise. Éventuellement, Blaise et Tamara sortiront ensemble pendant quelques épisodes, puis Blaise se sépara d'elle lorsqu'Annette redonna signe de vie. Le papa de Tamara est Docteur Vadeboncoeur, le médecin de Blaise. * Fanny Cotton : Fanny, une adolescente naturellement rousse et qui se brosse les cheveux 55 fois par jour. Elle s'est vite fait connaître dans le cercle social de Blaise à son arrivé à l'école Saint-Judes. Elle est tombée amoureuse folle de Blaise au premier regard. Fanny et Blaise ont sorti quelque jours ensemble, mais celui-ci était toujours amoureux d'Anette, ce qui rendait Fanny jalouse. Lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, elle essaya par tout les moyens de rendre la vie impossible a toute fille présente dans le cercle d'amis de Blaise. Ses parents ont fini par l'envoyer dans une école exclusivement féminine. Depuis ce temps, Fanny est prête à tout pour tenter de ravoir Blaise et de le garder pour elle toute seule... * Panouk Titouk : Personnage énigmatique à la vessie de fer, personne ne semble savoir le sexe de Panouk. Selon Blaise et Fabienne, « le but de tout bon lycéen, après réussir ses examens, est de découvrir si Panouk est un gars ou une fille ». * Yoan Chabot et Manu Escobar : Ces deux inséparables lascars ne font que causer des ennuis aux ados de Saint-Judes. Ils aiment particulièrement se moquer des plus faibles. Ils sont plus ou moins intelligents et partagent un sens de l'humour douteux. Ils font partie de l'équipe de basket de Saint-Judes. * Nino O'Neil : Cet étudiant au teint verdâtre est allergique à absolument tout (incluant le colorant bleu sur les bonbons), ce qui l'oblige à porter un scaphandre de protection en permanence. Il a de la difficulté à se faire des amis, probablement parce qu'il parle toujours de ses allergies. On le voit souvent traîner avec Troy, le "nerd" attitré de Saint-Judes. Il rêve d'embrasser une fille sur la bouche. * Troy Phillips * Soya Plante * Fatima Lajoie : Cousine éloignée de fabienne et amatrice de charcuterie, Fatima a eu un cours échange amoureux avec GG, avant que celui-ci ne la laisse tomber car elle était trop vite en affaire. * William Intense : William a fréquenté Anette pendant un cours moment. La relation s'est arrêtée net quand celle-ci l'a surpris dans les bras de Josée Jolicoeur lors d'un party chez Fabienne. * Sophie Jolicoeur : Grande sœur plus ou moins sympathique de Josée Jolicoeur. Elle habite chez sa mère. GG a eu un coup de foudre de courte durée pour cette fille aux allures de rockeuse. * Rodolphe : Rodolphe est étudiant à Saint-Judes. Quand la fausse rumeurs selon laquelle Blaise est gai circule à l'école, Rodolphe développe un bégin pour lui. Il va même jusqu'à lui chanter une chanson habillé en cupidon. * Kevin : Ce beau blond habite la campagne et adore se promener torse nu en public. C'est la raison pour laquelle Pénélope a "presque trompé son Benji" avec lui. * Clémentine : Adolescente ténébreuse et intello présente au camp "Liberté immuable" auquel Blaise participe dans le cadre d'une activité parascolaire. GG à le coup de foudre pour elle car elle a au front une tache ayant la forme d'une carte de la pologne. * Tony Lachance : Membre respecté de l'équipe de basket de Saint-Judes, considéré par Pénélope comme étant le deuxième plus beau gars de l'école (après Benji-chou). * Margot : Jolie monitrice de patin à roues alignées, Margot est la collègue de travail de Blaise quand celui-ci se trouve un boulot au parc municipal pour l'été. La famille de Blaise * Carol Schwartz : Mère de Blaise, Carol est une très bonne mère, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se gêne jamais pour appeler Blaise "Mon soleil!" et ainsi l'humilier en public. Elle s'inquiète souvent pour lui, comme toute mère normale, ce qui a pour effet d'exaspérer Blaise. Carol est une bénévole professionnelle et mère à la maison. Elle et son mari viennent d'adopter un petit garçon de Thaïlande nommé Boon-Mee. Toute la famille habite dans une appartement de la coopérative "Monvoisinmoncopain". * Paul Leblanc : Le papa de Blaise est quelqu'un de discret et un peu effacé, tout le contraire de sa femme Carol. Mais est très sage et se range souvent du côté de Blaise devant les débordements de Carol. Paul est en congé parental pour s'occuper de son fils nouvellement adopté; Boon-Mee. * Boon-Mee Leblanc : Petit frère adopté de Blaise, Boon Mee vient tout droit de Thaïlande. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas directement frère, Boon Mee ressemble étrangement a Blaise... La maman de Blaise se sert souvent de Boon-Mee pour faire du chantage émotif à Blaise. Comme tout les bébé normaux, il est terrorisé par le père Noël, sauf quand celui-ci est attaqué par un chat enragé. Le prénom Boon-Mee signifie "chanceux" en Thaïlandais. * Monique Schwartz : La grande sœur de Carol, elle est donc par conséquent la tante de Blaise. Elle est du genre a ramener des cadeaux "moisis" et fréquente un peu trop souvent la maison des Leblanc, selon Blaise. Elle est adepte du zen, du feng-shui et du cri primal, entre autres choses. * LaBête Leblanc : Le chat siamois de la famille Leblanc est hyper-agressif avec tout le monde, sauf avec bébé Boon-Mee, qu'il traite comme son propre rejeton. LaBête fait souvent la sieste sur le lit de Blaise et a tendance à accueillir les invités avec des feulements et des coups de griffes. Les profs de l'école Saint-Judes * Balthazar Bonenfant : Le professeur de sciences, et vraisemblablement l'homme le plus détestable de l'école. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'a pas de bras. Il est donc toujours accompagné de Claude, son petit singe domestique qui effectue plusieurs tâches pour lui dans le cours de science, dont aller crier dans les oreilles des étudiants endormis ou dissipés. * Théo Poisson : Monsieur Poisson est le directeur de l'école Saint-Judes. Il est mou et sans colonne. Il se promène souvent avec son petit chien Poky et a une phobie des flaques d'eau. * Anémone Sanschagrin : Psychologue de l'école St-Judes, elle surveille constamment Blaise afin de déceler l'origine de son attitude blasée, en plus d'être sa voisine à la coopérative d'habitation "Monvoisinmoncopain". Elle traîne toujours avec elle son magnétophone sur lequel elle enregistre des commentaires sur le comportement des adolescents. Son seul ami est son petit oiseau qu'elle aime comme son enfant. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas réciproque ! * Violenne Voula : La belle prof de français est le membre du personnel le plus aimé des étudiants. Patiente et ouverte d'esprit, elle se range toujours du côté des jeunes. * Raouf Khapab : Cet homme massif et trapu est le prof de gym en plus d'être l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket de Saint-Judes, dont Blaise fait partie. * Valfred : Concierge de l'école Saint-Judes. Il a un accent danois. Autres * Jacinte Sylvestre * Mme. Butterfly : Cette vieille japonaise octogénaire est la voisine de pallier de la famille Leblanc au sein de la coopérative "Monvoisinmoncopain". Elle a des problème de mémoire et d'audition, mais dispose tout de même d'une certaine sagesse. Elle entre souvent par erreur dans l'appartement des Leblanc, se croyant chez elle. * Mr. Julien : Il s'agit du patron de Tamara. À chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas, il remet la faute à celle-ci. Il déteste les enfants. * Mr. Vadeboncœur : Le père de Tamara. Dans l'épisode 17, on apprend qu'il travaillait autrefois comme mascotte dans une boucherie pour payer ses études et que depuis, sa femme le surnomme « mon petit cochon ». Épisodes # La vie en rose # Circulez, y a rien à voir ! # La joie incarnée # Chère Madame Butterfly # L'essence des affaires # Sur l'autoroute de la vie # Terreur chez les rongeurs # L'amour au bord des lèvres # À un cheveu roux de l'amour # Un ami moisi # Psychose sur le lac # Les Leblanc s'enguirlandent # Beau dans ta peau # Blaise TV # Adieu Sanschagrin # Amours frappées # Le hareng presque frit # La méthode Benji # L’analgésique de l’Apocalypse # À un poil du bonheur # Le saucisson de la réconciliation # Blaise tourne pas rond # Comme des rats # Fugue mineure # Un vent de vente # Seize ans bien sonnés Musique Générique Le générique d'ouverture de Blaise le blasé est chanté par le groupe québecoisLes Trois Accords. Le vidéoclip officiel de la chanson Sans trop bouger les muscles faciaux peut être vue ici. Musique originale La musique originale de Blaise le blasé est composée par Alexis Pecharman. Chansons Au cours de la série, on peux entendre les chansons suivantes: * "No Heaven" par DJ Champion. (ep: L'amour au bord des lèvres) * "Laisse moi" par Les Trois Accords. (ep: À un cheveux roux de l'amour) * "Je t'ai vu me voir" par Les Trois Accords. (ep: L’analgésique de l’Apocalypse) * "Youri" par Les Trois Accords. (ep: Seize ans bien sonnés) Prix Gala des prix Gémeaux (Canada) * (2008) Gagnant d'un prix gémeaux dans la catégorie "Meilleure série ou spécial d'animation". Nominations Gala des prix Gémeaux (Canada) * (2008) : Meilleur texte jeunesse (ep: Chère Madame Butterfly). scénaristes: Manon Berthelet et Mughette Berthelet). * (2008) : Meilleur (site web) relié à une série télé. Festival international du film d'animation d'Annecy (France) * (2008) : Sélection officielle - Meilleure série TV Cartoon on the bay : Pulcinella Awards (Italie) * (2008) : Sélection officielle - "TV series for all ages" Site web Le site de [http://www.blaiseleblase.com Blaise le blasé] explore la tête de cet adolescent à l’humour décapant et visite l’intérieur même… de son cerveau ! Une exploration ana-co-mique pour découvrir des activités, tests et jeux désopilants ! Cinq sections * Matière grise : La matière grise devrait être la section la plus intelligente du cerveau de Blaise… C’est ici que germent ses pensées (une par semaine, accrochée sur le frigo de la cuisine !), que demeurent ses préoccupations (le jeu vidéo Desevolutor !), et c’est la zone qu’a investie l’orienteur scolaire de Saint-Judes pour faire passer son test ! * Ego : Benji, l’ami sportif de Blaise, présente l’accès au côté masculin de l’ego de Blaise. Là se situe un jeu de basket : Blaise doit réussir ses paniers sous peine d’initiation / bizutage par ses camarades ! Du côté féminin se trouve – bien sûr ! – Pénélope, la fille « girly » de la série – prête, dans un jeu, à sauter dans le vide pour attraper des vêtements « fizz » (lire « tendance »). * Inconscient : La psychologue scolaire de Saint-Judes propose ici son test de personnalité « le blasomètre » ; la machine à rêve conduit aux deux pôles de l’inconscient de Blaise : le rêve, avec un jeu de théâtre où Blaise tente d’imiter l’objet de ses fantasmes : la belle Annette. De l’autre côté, un jeu où Blaise fait un cauchemar récurrent : nu dans les couloirs de l’école, il court pour récupérer ses vêtements en évitant de croiser quelqu’un. * Opinion : Place à l’expression, à la communication et aux opinions : avec le concours Star Anatomie, il s’agit de créer un avatar selon le thème de la semaine et de voter pour le candidat de la semaine. Dans la section « blasifie ta vie » de nombreux cadeaux à télécharger. Fabienne, l’amie de Blaise, présente depuis le café « des mots plein la bouche », un questionnaire pour découvrir quel personnage de la série se cache derrière quelle citation. * Mémoire : Qui a dit que les ados n’ont pas de mémoire ? Celle de Blaise est très fournie : albums photos, journaux, extraits vidéo. Cinq jeux Le cerveau de Blaise comporte cinq jeux : * Desevolutor : Blaise doit éviter les attaques des nocifs, sous peine de « désévoluer » et régresser progressivement sur l’échelle de l’humanité jusqu’au stade de plancton. Le mode Web Cam du jeu – très précurseur sur le web - offre une jouabilité hors du commun, en utilisant les mouvements des mains et de la tête du joueur, captés par la Web Cam. * Sauter dans le fizz : Pénélope participe à un concours : elle saute du haut d’un dirigeable pour attraper des vêtements et accessoires « fizz », c’est à dire « tendance ». * Basket Mâle : Sur le terrain de basket, Blaise doit réussir ses tirs au panier sous peine d’initiation (bizutage) par ses camarades. * Joue avec ton corps : Au cours de théâtre, Blaise tente d’imiter les poses de la belle Annette, objet de ses fantasmes. * Le couloir de la honte / Nuvite : Blaise fait un cauchemar récurrent : il est tout nu dans les couloirs de l’école et doit retrouver ses vêtements en évitant de croiser quelqu’un. Inviter un ami Le site de Blaise le blasé comporte plusieurs contenus offrant la fonctionnalité « inviter un ami » à découvrir un contenu humoristique du site : * Le blasomètre : Le test de la psychologue scolaire - Anémone Sanchagrin - permet à chacun d’évaluer son niveau de blasitude. * Le biscuit chinois : Madame Butterfly offre un biscuit divinatoire chinois pour découvrir son avenir. * La pensée de la semaine : pour savourer les pensées hebdomadaires de Blaise - vidéo -. * Le test d’orientation scolaire : permet à chacun d’évaluer le meilleur choix de carrière possible. * Des mots plein la bouche : Pour découvrir qui sont les auteurs des citations et autres opinions croustillantes de la série. Cadeaux à télécharger La section « blasifie ta vie » du site offre en téléchargement gratuit plus de 20 fonds d’écrans Blaise le blasé, des « blasoticones » - emoticones à utiliser sur une messagerie instantanée ou comme icônes. Cette section offre également des gadgets de bureau Google dont des horloges (à l'effigie de Blaise, GG et Pénélope), un biscuit chinois interactif, des pensées du jour et des poupées virtuelles à habiller (Pénélope et GG). Liens externes * Site officiel * templates/show.php|/tv/fredsHead/fredsHead_fr.xml La série sur le site de TÉLÉTOON * Page Facebook de Blaise Leblanc * Spectra Animation : Producteurs de la série * Les Trois Accords : Site officiel du groupe Diffusion sur Télétoon L'émission n'est plus diffusé. Catégorie:Émissions